All's Well That Ends Well
by darveyscactus
Summary: Donna and Harvey attend a Harvard alumni fundraiser and run into some familiar faces


**A just for fun fic inspired by conversations with Sarah (catsballeths) and a list of reasons why Scottie and Thomas would make a good couple (did I mention height difference?!) Enjoy~**

* * *

Initially, he had been looking forward to the evening, which was odd because he usually hated going to Harvard alumni events. But when Donna suggested that the event replace their weekly no work dinner that week, and showed him the dress she'd bought for the event, he found himself counting down the days. Several weeks before, he'd mentioned in passing that he'd always loved when she wore green. She'd taken those words to heart because she came home with a long, figure hugging, emerald green dress with a slit up one side that hit just above her knee and an open back that came just below her shoulder blades. He was excited to see her wear it, but he was even more excited to see it on their bedroom floor at the end of the night.

His vision of them tucked away in a secluded corner of the room, sharing glasses of scotch as he challenged her to see how high she'd let his hands wander up her thigh was ruined when Louis told him that he and Sheila would also be at the event. A slightly tipsy night out with his fiancée was quickly replaced by what would surely be a long night of fake smiles and polite conversation with old classmates with Louis, instead of Donna, by his side.

He went as far as trying to talk Donna out of going, but she managed to convince him otherwise, reminding him of the dress she'd bought just for the occasion. She explained that Louis and Shelia were looking forward to a night out away from the baby, and they'd surely want some time alone too, so they'd be able to sneak off eventually.

Despite the fact that he knew Donna was adamant about going to the fundraiser, he made one last attempt to talk her out of it as they got ready for the evening.

"It's not too late to ditch this, you know," he called from the bedroom into the attached bathroom, where she was finishing up her makeup, "I could get us a table at Del Posto, or we could get takeout from that shitty Thai place, I'd even watch _Love Actually_," he said, listing off items he prayed would be able to tempt her.

"Harvey," she huffed as she came out of the bathroom and walked toward him, moving her hands to adjust his tie as his found her waist, "we told Louis we'd go, this is non-negotiable," she said, "plus, it'd be a shame to waste this dress, you said so yourself," she sassed, using his own words against him.

"I'll get you tickets to the ballet, or the Met," he replied as a self satisfied grin spread across his face, "you could wear it there."

She didn't reply, but dipped her chin and flashed him that gaze he'd long come to understand meant _cut the bullshit, Specter._ He knew she was right, but it was hard to pass up an opportunity to playfully challenge her this way.

"Besides," she breathed, leaning in and moving her lips close to his ear, "if you promise to behave, I promise I'll make the night, and this dress, worth your while," she purred as she gave his cheek a quick pat before moving around him and reaching for her shoes from the floor of her closet.

* * *

They arrived at the event about thirty minutes after it'd begun, knowing Louis would have been there right on time, and Harvey was hopeful that in that first half an hour he'd find a familiar face to dive into conversation with, leaving them off the hook for at least part of the evening.

After exchanging greetings with a few former classmates and professors, Harvey led Donna to the bar at the back of the room. His hand was on her back as his thumb teased her bare skin just above the top of the dress when a familiar voice called out to the two of them.

"Harvey? Donna?" Scottie said, "I thought that was you!"

The pair turn around and see a smiling Dana Scott in a strapless black dress and large statement necklace, arm in arm with none other than Thomas Kessler. Donna was taken aback by the couple in front of them, but did her best to not let her facial expression show that.

"This is Thomas," Scottie started, gesturing beside her as Thomas extended his hand to shake Harvey's.

"Kessler, we've met," Harvey finished. "How's business?" he asked, offering the man opposite him a cordial smile.

"We're doing well, thanks," he replied, returning the smile before glancing over to Donna, whose hand had taken residence in the crook of Harvey's elbow.

"That's right," Scottie started, "Thomas used to be at your firm," explaining out loud how the couple already knew him. From the tone of her voice, Donna wasn't sure what, if anything, Scottie knew about the terms that led Thomas to seek different representation for his company.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the air as Donna looked between Thomas and Scottie, trying to figure out how long the two had been an item, and how they could have possibly met. Thomas looked back and forth between Scottie and Donna, trying to understand the slight tension between the two women. Scottie looked between Harvey and the very large diamond on Donna's left hand, and Harvey kept his eyes on his shoes.

"So how did you -," Donna finally started, desperate to fill the silence, speaking at the exact same moment as Scottie who clearly had the same thought. "It looks like -," she started.

"You first," both women said, once again at the same time, which brought about several more seconds of awkward silence before Scottie finally spoke again.

"It looks like congratulations are in order," she said, gesturing to the ring on Donna's finger. Thomas hadn't noticed it before, but Scottie's words had brought it to his attention and he coughed in response.

"Thank you, Scottie," she replied with a smile, tightening her grip on Harvey's forearm ever so slightly.

"Took him long enough," she said as a sly smile spread across her face and Donna noticed her comment made both Thomas and Harvey tense slightly.

"Scottie," Harvey challenged, taking half a step forward.

"Relax, Harvey," Scottie replied as she rolled her eyes, "I'm happy for you," she finished, and both Harvey and Donna could tell from the tone of her voice that her comment was sincere.

"Well, enough about us," Donna said quickly in an attempt to prevent another awkward silence, "how did you two meet?" she asked, gesturing between the pair.

"Well," Scottie started, and Donna could tell by the smile that quickly spread across her face that it was a story she loved telling, "I represent a textile company that Thomas' business acquired about six months ago."

"And it was the quickest, most painless acquisition I'd ever been involved in," Thomas added, his smile matching Scottie's, "but after it was done I found myself sad that the negotiations were over."

"A couple days later, I found him in my office offering to take me out to dinner to celebrate," she said, turning her gaze towards him.

"And I guess you could say the rest is history," he finished, looking down at her, the smile that was already on his face growing slightly wider.

From that short story and the few interactions she'd witness between the couple, she could tell that they were happy together, really happy. And as surprised as she was to see them together, she couldn't hide her happiness for them.

"That's wonderful," Donna said as she looked between the pair, giving Harvey's arm a gentle squeeze, encouraging him to say something too.

"Scottie I'm happy for you," he said sincerely, "Thomas," he added with a nod.

"Well, it was nice running into both of you," Thomas said with a nod and a pleasant smile as his hand took residence on the small of Scottie's back, "but we'll let you get back to your evening. If you see Louis, give him my best," he finished.

"Good to see you too," Donna echoed with a small smile, her eyes lingering on the pair as they walked away.

* * *

After their own trip around the room greeting old classmates and professors, Scottie and Thomas stood at one of the high top tables at the back of the room looking out at the sea of people mingling at the bar, on the dance floor, and around the silent auction table.

Scottie glanced over at Thomas, who was looking down at his hand drawing circles around the rim of his scotch glass.

"Hey," she said softly, drawing his attention back to her, "what's on your mind? You've been quiet tonight," she observed.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting out a deep breath, "it's just -," he paused, searching for the right words, "do you remember what I told you about my last relationship? How it was short, but ended pretty painfully?," he asked, looking over to Scottie to see her nodding in recognition.

"It was Donna," he admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

Before responding, she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the laugh that had bubbled up. She knew that he'd been hurt by his last relationship but, now that she knew who he'd been with, she couldn't help but find amusement in the situation.

"You're joking," she said, unable to hide the small smirk that'd spread across her face.

"No," he answered, shaking his head in a little bit of disbelief at her reply. "What's that smirk for?"

"Harvey," she said, no longer able to hold back a little laugh, "he was my law school boyfriend. The one I was on and off with for years afterwards," she finished, gesturing dismissively at him across the room.

"Well aren't we some sloppy seconds," he joked, which made her laugh too.

"I'm just surprised Donna went for you," she challenged with a smirk.

"Excuse me, miss," he replied, flirting back, "I'll have you know I have an incredibly long list of assets," he said, resting his elbows on the table and leaning closer to her.

"That is _not _what I meant," she sassed back at him, rolling her eyes and giving his forearm a swat.

"Then what?" he asked, now curious to hear her reasoning, since it was clear she was familiar with both of them, having dated Harvey and worked at the firm.

"In all the years I've known Donna, she always said she didn't get involved with men that she worked with," she said, "and I know you didn't work at the firm, but you were a client, which is kind of the same thing," she explained.

"And there she is," Thomas started, laughing a bit at what Scottie had just said, "engaged to her former boss."

Scottie didn't reply as her eyes wandered to the pair, huddled closely at the bar on the other side of the room. She thought back to the last time she'd spoken to both of them - the night Samantha had let her off the hook with one of her clients. She now realized that when they'd talked, and given them both a subtle nod about their feelings towards the other, Donna had probably been with Thomas. It struck her then that something she'd said could have led to them getting together, hurting Thomas in the process. She didn't share that thought with him, but reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze.

"He never looked at me that way," Scottie breathed, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the couple."And it used to bother me, because that was all I wanted," she admitted, taking a pause and looking up at him. "But now -"

"Now what?" he inquired with a smile. Since they'd been together, they'd talked a lot about their past relationships and he knew that the law school boyfriend had had a hold of her heart for quite some time.

"Now, I couldn't care less," she said, her own smile matching his and she lifted her heels off the ground to bring her lips to his.

* * *

Donna was standing at the bar getting another round of drinks for her and Harvey. Louis and Sheila had left early to relieve their sitter and she was glad that Harvey was starting to relax and enjoy the night, aided no doubt by what was about to be his third glass of scotch. The bartender was topping off her glass of red wine when Scottie appeared beside her.

"Donna," she started, turning to face the woman beside her, "I wanted to apologize for earlier - if my comments came off as rude, or standoffish -," she paused, taking a second to study Donna's facial expression, "that wasn't my intention at all. I really am happy for you," she said, finishing with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Scottie," she replied, returning the smile, "we're really happy, too," she admitted as her smile grew wider.

"Can I ask what it was that finally brought you two together?"

"Well," Donna began, letting out a breath, "believe it or not, it was Thomas, in a way," she explained.

"How?"

Donna took another breath before speaking. She wasn't sure how much Scottie knew about Thomas' decision to leave the firm, or even that the two of them had been an item, so she was hesitant to provide too much detail - not wanting to be the one to cause a problem in a relationship that seemed to be going well.

"Well," she began, "I'm not sure if he mentioned it, but he wasn't just a client at the firm, he and I were seeing each other for a bit," she said, pausing to gauge her reaction.

"He mentioned it," Scottie confirmed with a small nod, giving her an invitation.

"There was a situation between him and a client Harvey had who was on the other side of a negotiation with Thomas' business," she explained, as vaguely as possible, "and one thing led to another and we found ourselves at an ethics hearing in front of the Bar, and Louis asked Thomas to lie for Harvey," she paused, her gaze shifting downward slightly.

"And he wouldn't, so that's why he left your firm," Scottie guessed, filling in the blanks.

"That's the short of it," Donna confirmed.

"But how did that -" Scottie started to ask, not wanting to push Donna, but still curious as to how an ethics hearing of all things finally led to the two of them getting together after all that time.

"It was a tense, emotional week for everyone," Donna continued, finishing her sentence, "and I guess we both realized that, when the waves were rocky, we want to weather those storms together," she finished with a smile.

"Finally," Scottie quietly, as a small smile spread across her face. "He's loved you for years, you know," she said.

"Scottie -,"

"I'm serious Donna," she said sincerely, "the way he's always fought for you, always defended you, never let anyone say a bad word about you," she explained, "he never did that for me, you know," she finished matter-of-factly.

Donna didn't reply, but took a second to think of what Scottie had said to her the last time they'd spoken. _I hope someday he sees what everyone sees. _They really were the last two people on the planet to realize how the other felt, she thought.

"For what it's worth, Scottie, Thomas is a good man," Donna said, with matching sincerity, taking note of the smile that spread across her face at the mention of his name, "I only knew him for a few weeks, but I could see that immediately," she explained, "I'm glad you've both found someone who can give you what you need."

"All's well that ends well, I suppose," she replied with a smile, before taking the drinks she'd ordered from the bartender and turning to rejoin Thomas at their table across the room.

* * *

As Harvey led her onto the dance floor, she caught Scottie's gaze as she danced with Thomas, and the two women exchanged a warm smile. She'd hardly consider them friends, but there was something about seeing her so happy that made her warm up to her more. And Thomas too - in the days after the hearing, she'd felt guilty for the way things had ended between the two of them, and the hurt she caused him. But seeing him again, happy and relaxed and clearly feeling the same way for someone that she for Harvey made her believe that sometimes, things really did happen for a reason.

They moved around the dance floor in silence for a bit before Harvey spoke in a low whisper as the song changed.

"I was going to ask if you minded inviting Scottie to the wedding," he started, "but now...would that be too weird for you?"

"Do you think they'd come?"

"I'd go to hers," he replied nonchalantly.

"And why's that?" she questioned, half amused, half genuinely interested in hearing his response.

"Her brother owns a distillery," he replied without missing a beat, "_imagine _the open bar."

"So what I'm hearing is that you'll only come to our wedding if we have good alcohol?" she sassed.

"That, and the hot redhead waiting for me at the end of the aisle," he teased, wrapping his hand tighter around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"You're an idiot," she confirmed with a smile and a slight shake of her head as she brought her lips to meet his.

* * *

"How long do you see that lasting?" Harvey asked, gesturing to Thomas and Scottie, who were still moving around the dance floor. It was later in the evening, and Harvey and Donna had sequestered themselves at the end of the bar in the corner of the room.

"Oh I don't know," Donna thought, recalling her conversation with Scottie earlier in the evening, "I could see it working out for them," she decided.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she started, "they're both focused on their careers, so there won't be arguments about someone working too late. But they both care about people too, so when it really matters they'll be able to prioritize other things over work," she finished with a content sigh.

"Huh," he breathed, letting her words sink in.

"Besides," she continued, a small smile spreading across her face as she brought her wine glass to her lips," she was my favorite of all your _conquests_, so I'm glad she gets her happy ending too," she smirked.

"Your _favorite_?," he teased, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well," she said, rolling her eyes at his jest, "the least bad," she concluded which made him laugh.

"To Thomas and Scottie then," he said, raising his glass to meet hers.

"And getting a happy ending," she finished. Her eyes meeting his as identical smiles spread across their faces, and she allowed his hand to travel up her thigh before grabbing it and leading him out of the room and into Ray's waiting car outside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, please leave a review if you're so inclined :)**


End file.
